12 Kisses Under The Mistletoe
by Snapplelinz
Summary: It's Christmas and Tori keeps finding more reasons to use mistletoe just to kiss Cat anywhere she likes.


**Author's Note: Happy Christmas Eve, everyone! I hope you're all cuddled up in front of a roaring fire with bae or a pet :-P Don't ask me why, but I've had Cat Valentine/Ariana Grande on the brain badly and I needed to get them both out of my head. So I touched up one of my old oneshots and turned into a Cori oneshot. This takes place a few years after Hollywood Arts and Cori have been an established couple for a year. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of Dan Schneider's genius. Otherwise, Cat and Tori would have had a shot at dating in the show. And Ariana would've had WAAAAAYYY more singing parts in the episodes too ;-D**

* * *

Tori lay amidst the dregs of sodden sheets, her heart pounding with tempestuous ardor. She glanced to her right at the figure lying next to her, sprawled in-between the mashed-up duvet, porcelain skin coated in beads of sweat. Tori smiled at the way that Cat Valentine still managed to pull off looking both sweet and sexy with her cheek resting on her arm in a seamlessly effortless pose.

She was perfection in human form.

As much as she liked to watch her sleep after a night of several romps in the sheets, Tori had something she wanted to do even more.

"Kitty Cat, wake up."

She nudged the girl as gently as she could muster. But this only made Cat mumble something unintelligible about 'leprechaun pie' in her sleep before rolling over onto her back.

Of course, this gave Tori a delicious view of her girlfriend's ample bosom, which rose and fell in waves with every breath the sleeping woman took.

"Cat…" Tori whispered, tracing her soft fingertips over the arches in Cat's sumptuous love handles.

The red-haired beauty stirred in her sleep and shifted back onto her side to face Tori. Tori's grin widened all the more, her hands dancing over her girlfriend's fleshy mounds, encircling the perky tips with her thumbs. Cat moaned in her sleep, her eyes flickering with conscious recognition onto her mischievous girlfriend.

Then she frowned when she realised that Tori had woken her up from what had been an amazing night's sleep. She'd been dreaming about leprechauns making pies after all.

"Toooooooriiii…" Cat whined adorably, making the tanned Latina love her even more, "Why did you wake me up?" The red-haired woman grumbled a moment later.

Tori didn't seem phased in the least by her girlfriend's less-than-warm greeting. On the contrary, her grin morphed into a full-blown smirk while she pressed her advantage.

"Because I still have some more Christmas kisses to give you."

Cat's initial irritation faded away at the mention of more kisses to come, with a dash of Christmas thrown into the mix.

"Honey, if you recall, you gave me plenty of Christmas kisses under the mistletoe last night."

"I do recall those amazing kisses," Tori murmured with a reminiscent smile on her lovely face, "And I think I stopped needing the mistletoe well after midnight struck, when I was finished giving you your final Christmas Eve orgasm."

Cat flushed more crimson than her hair at the memories of hers and Tori's amorous activities from the night before, after the Christmas Eve party with their closest family and friends had finally ended. She lowered her gaze and traced a lone, self-conscious finger over the pillow she'd slept on.

"I thought you'd be spent after all that celebrating last night, and well into the early morning."

Tori shook her head and rested her cheek in one hand, her elbow angled out on top of the mattress. "Don't you remember what I told you while we were dancing last night?"

Cat smiled again, remembering the feel of Tori's hands making possessive indentations all over her back while the DJ had played some of her favourite Christmas songs during the party last night. She'd felt like she'd been flying when Tori held her and whispered exactly what she would give her at the end of the night.

Then Cat remembered that it was in fact morning and Tori still hadn't kept her promise.

"Hey! You were supposed to give them to me last night!"

Tori chuckled and shifted closer to her irate girlfriend. "Forgive me, my love. I was a little preoccupied when you jumped in my arms after everyone left and ripped my clothes off."

Cat had an extremely self-satisfied grin on her face because of Tori's words. "It's your own fault for being so damn sweet and making Christmas Eve so special and memorable."

"Because I love you so damn much, silly girl." Tori murmured with the utmost sincerity.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat huffed for old times' sake, especially when Tori had dared to call her 'silly'.

"Calm down, Kitty Cat. I just meant that it should be obvious by now how much I adore you," the tanned brunette chided in a soothing tone that she knew would work wonders on her eccentric girlfriend's self-esteem.

Cat's breath hitched in her throat at Tori's declaration, her suspicion dissolving in an instant.

"Show me how much you love me," she urged. "It's Christmas morning. I want those 12 kisses that you promised me last night."

Tori smiled and scooted closer towards Cat. Then she climbed on top of her girlfriend and straddled her waist. She stared deep into her alluring eyes until her soul seemed to be drowning in those beautiful brown orbs just as much.

"Cat," Tori began in a serious voice. "For Christmas, I'm going to lay 12 kisses on your body. One kiss for every month that we've been dating, which happened to be since Christmas a year ago."

"Mmm, and where will all those kisses go?" Cat asked, even though she had a good idea of the locations Tori had in mind.

Tori pretended to think it over for a moment as her finger traced a curvy line over Cat's cheek. "I think I'll start with your…**forehead**."

She giggled at the adorable pout which made curvy lines over Cat's cheeks. But she kept her thoughts to herself, knowing full well that she'd turn that disappointment into something more positive in the next few seconds.

Tori reached over on her pedestal and retrieved a sprig of fresh mistletoe that she'd snagged from the party last night.

She held the mistletoe high above both their heads and leant in closer.

She dusted the mistletoe over soft, frown lines before pressing her parted lips lightly on Cat's forehead. She let the sweetness of her moist breath linger on her girlfriend's skin for what seemed to be eons of pleasure. Cat sucked in a sharp breath, unexpected pleasure coursing through her bones at the tender ministrations of her girlfriend.

"That's one for your forehead. Now, two for your **cheeks**," Tori murmured, the mistletoe ghosting over the curves of those arched bones which appeared whenever Cat put on makeup or smiled. Those sweet kisses descended close to Cat's cute dimples, leaving the red-head distinctly dissatisfied somehow.

Now it seemed like an awfully long time before Tori would finally get to Kiss #12…

"One for your **neck**," Tori murmured sensually, diving straight in. This time, she used her tongue to leave a burning trail over Cat's collarbone, which made the latter moan sharply with her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Two for your **breasts**."

Cat whimpered in pleasure when Tori lowered the mistletoe invitingly onto her mounds, tracing every curvy line with the smooth edges of the red berries. Then she spent several glorious seconds on each magnificent peak, her mouth and tongue creating the perfect harmonious balance between anticipation and consummation.

Tori's breath flitted teasingly over the ridge of Cat's bellybutton before ghosting over her girlfriend's abdomen crisscrossed with hard muscles as she moved lower still.

"Two for your **thighs**."

Cat watched through heavily-lidded eyes as Tori parted her legs gently and kissed each thigh in succession, leaving a scalding imprint of love on the soft flesh.

"One for the **Holy Grail**."

Cat nearly lost her mind when Tori lips danced over the area she'd spent the better part of last night kissing and worshipping It was all that Cat could do to grip the sheets as hard as possible while both Tori's nose and that pesky mistletoe bumped and brushed enticingly against that hard nub that made her come undone in instances of exquisite pleasure-pain.

"One for your **kneecap**," Tori whispered, brushing her lips over that bony cleft which made her come undone whenever Cat kissed her there.

Even though it wasn't generally one of Cat's erogenous zones, her skin sang with pleasure with Tori touching her there. All of the emotions of the wonderful Christmas party the night before and a night of passion that ensued in the arms of the woman she loved came roaring to the surface till the red-head could barely remember her own name in those precious minutes of bliss.

Tori crawled down Cat's body till she was situated closer to the edge of the bed.

"One…" she trailed off, grabbing one of Cat's legs in her hand, "for your **foot**."

Cat's eye's rolled into the back of her skull when Tori kissed the underside of her left foot with laborious patience till she wasn't sure she could stand any more teasing.

She was secretly thankful that Tori didn't bother teasing her with the mistletoe down there. Tori had been kicked in the face one too many times from trying to tickle Cat's feet in the past, so she knew better by now.

When Tori was done with her girlfriend's exquisite foot, Cat was a writhing mess beneath her, the evidence of her rampant arousal shining in silvery sequence on the duvet.

"Tori, please. I can't take it anymore," Cat sobbed out, her neck arching off the bed in a convulsion of pure ecstasy.

Tori smiled and crawled back over Cat's trembling body, her hands latching onto her hips to hold her in place.

"Don't fret, my love. I just have one more place left to kiss."

Cat already knew where that location was when Tori's lips brushed painstakingly over her mouth. "The last kiss is for my favourite part of your body, and it's the one which made me fall madly in love with you in the first place after we graduated from Hollywood Arts: your **lips**."

At this point, Cat gave vent to her impatient frustration and gripped the sides of Tori's neck tightly, pulling her down so that their lips could finally be reunited after minutes of painstaking foreplay.

Tori stayed true to her word and only pecked Cat's lips once.

But it was her girlfriend in the end who refused to let go for the next 5 minutes of passionate lip-locking which ensued afterwards.

When their mouths broke apart with an effort, it was only so that Cat could flip Tori onto her back and climb on top of her, running her hands all over her girlfriend's perfectly chiselled body.

"I think it's time I gave you a Christmas gift of my own," Cat growled seductively in Tori's ear. "And it's all because I love you so damn much, Tori Vega."

Tori smiled radiantly at this and leant upwards to kiss Cat again.

She only hoped this would become a running tradition for the Christmases she and Cat were sure to celebrate together in the future.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, there were lots of Cori kisses and some of those kisses involved mistletoe in a distinctly perverted way. I'm a sick individual and I need lots of therapy *blushes* Hope you all liked this and hopefully neither Ariana or Victoria will enter my dreams again. JK, they're welcome anytime and they can sing too :-P Have a lovely Christmas, all of you! Happy Holidays :-DDD**


End file.
